


Tired

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt at the Avengers Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Tony says he's tired. Loki misconstrues this as tired of him.</p>
<p>Loki gets emotionally withdrawn while also throwing everything he has at Tony to keep him interested, clone sex, shapeshift sex, giving up some of the control even going so far as turning Jotun because he knows Tony is curious and wants to see him (he doesn't expect him to want to have sex like that, maybe just want him around for study - but no Tony, wants both, and Loki is pleasantly surprised/has to hide that surge of affection when he finds out.)</p>
<p>Tony is in sex heaven, but he still hasn't slept much in like x amount of hours and jesus fucking christ Loki, I am tired.</p>
<p>Loki gets hurt, wonders/asks should he leave then? and just before it all falls apart Tony's sleepy-fied brain catches on (or maybe JARVIS comes to the rescue all, "excuse me sirs, I know it's not my place but you're both fucking idiots *general JARVIS wry sass explanation*")</p>
<p>CUDDLE ENDING!! (Because neither of them did that but now that they both know they care and are for keeps... they can do that :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

“I’m tired.” Tony announced bluntly, before taking a seat beside his lover at the table.

 

Loki, who had been methodically sipping at a cup of blueberry and spice coffee, now offered him a careful, considering look. “Tired?”

 

“Fucking exhausted is more like it.” He ran his hands over his face, letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

Loki slowly lowered his eyes, placing the cooling cup of coffee in front of him uneasily. Tired? If Loki wasn’t mistaken (and he rarely was), ‘tired’ was a Midgardian euphemism for ‘I think it’s time to move on’. Looking back on the last few months, he couldn’t think of a reason why Tony would suddenly be ‘tired’. Their sex life had been just as active as usual, if not more so, he’d been on his best behavior, and had even started to earn the trust of some of the other heroes currently abiding in Stark Tower…

 

But he had to have done something, right? He realized that humans were a rather finicky race, full of feisty, unpredictable creatures, but he liked to think that, after a year and a half, he’d become fairly familiar with the unique mannerisms that defined the billionaire-playboy-philanthropist. He used to think that, if he’d upset Tony in some way, the ‘Man of Iron’ would simply say so and move on. Apparently, however, that had been an ill-conceived notion. This… This had come out of nowhere… And Loki wasn’t prepared at all.

 

Tony leaned over, smelling the sweet aroma wafting up from the still-warm coffee, offered Loki a dopey-smile. “You gonna finish that?”

 

Loki looked down at the coffee, suddenly fighting down bile as it rose in the back of his throat. “No. Take it, if you wish.” He slid it over, disinterestedly.

 

“Thanks.” He finished the half-cup that was left in one swallow, brightening up a little.

 

“Um… Tony?” Loki seemed almost hesitant, which was very much unlike him. Tony, however, was totally oblivious.

 

“No time to talk.” He got up so fast that he almost knocked the dining chair onto its back. “I have to get back down to the lab.” And then, excitedly, “Don’t wait up for me!”

 

Loki opened his mouth to protest, but Tony was already gone. Looking back at his empty cup, he frowned, “I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next time that Tony saw Loki, it was one o’ clock in the morning.

 

When Tony entered the master suite, the shower in the en-suite bathroom was running. He couldn’t help but smile a little, knowing that, even though he had told him he didn’t have to, Loki was still awake anyhow. Kicking off his sneakers and tossing them at the foot of the bed, he took a seat on the mattress. His entire body let out a creaking groan of relief, thankful for the blissful comfort of Egyptian cotton sheets and a pillow-top, memory foam mattress after seven hours on his feet downstairs. It was like a little slice of heaven.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the door to the bathroom slid open, billows of gently scented steam flowing through the slight crack. Swinging open just a bit further, a curvaceous form emerged, clad in a tight, translucent green negligee and a dark emerald thong. Full, luscious black curls tumbled down to the middle of her back, the golden, horned helmet resting atop them. Petal pink lips, shimmering with fresh lip gloss, were pulled back into a seductive smirk. But the eyes, dark green, with the occasional speck of brown, were flat and emotionless.

 

“L-Loki?” Tony swallowed hard, suddenly having to remind himself how to breathe. He’d heard rumors of Loki’s gender-bending abilities, but had never given them much credence until now.

 

“Like what you see, my lovely?” Her voice, honey sweet, was like an aphrodisiac. Suddenly, exhaustion was the last thing on his mind.

 

“Like it? Holy shit, Loki…” she made her way over to him, looking every bit the regal goddess that had been captured for centuries over in multiple forms of artwork. “This is all for me?”

 

She chuckled darkly. Hands sliding into the waistband of his sweats and boxers, she pulled them both down until they rested around his ankles. Then, black nails gliding along his thighs, she asked, “Who else?”

 

“I-I didn’t even,” her hand cupped around his member, squeezing gently, “I thought i-it was simply myth.”

 

“That I have a female form?” He nodded, and she chuckled blandly. “There is much about me that you do not know. Now, shh,” she pressed one finger of her free hand to her glossed lips, “Let me take care of you.”

 

Making herself comfortable between his legs, she started a slow, sensual pace, working her dainty, pale hand over the heated flesh of his cock. Drawing her hand up, she carefully massaged the head, before dragging her blunt, perfectly manicured nail over the slit. Her eyes locked with Tony’s, which had closed to mere slits. Breathy moans fell from his barely parted lips. That smirk returning to those daintily glossed lips, she drew back, blowing on the cooling pre-cum that oozed from the purpling head of Tony’s member.

 

“L-Loki?” He asked, wondering if something was wrong.

 

Her eyes were still flat, but her smile was a welcome distraction from it. With the flick of her fingers, the buttons of her negligee came undone, until it hung limply from her shoulders. “Take me, ‘Man of Iron’.”

 

Tony’s brown eyes darkened, and he suddenly found himself pushing her down onto the bed, situating himself between her pliant legs. “With pleasure.”

 

He started with her lips, first gently caressing hers with his own, then pressing harder, tasting teeth and tongue. Then, breaking away from her, he latched onto her neck, tongue laving the perfectly alabaster flesh before he drew the tender skin between his teeth, nibbling gently until the slightest pinkish hue rose to the surface. A trail of these soon led down to her collar bone, which he showered in love bites. It was amazing how much of different things were… and how, ultimately, everything was the same.

 

The first moan fell from those sweetly glossed lips when Tony grabbed one of the perfectly rounded breasts and massaged the tender, sensitive skin. “T-Tony…”

 

“Shh…” now it was time to return that earlier sentiment. “Just let me take care of you, okay?”

 

Bending down, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling the hard stub between his teeth until Loki’s cheeks were flushed a delicate red. After working the other one to hardness as well, he drew his tongue slowly down her sternum, over her navel, and down to the line of her thong. The dark material had grown sopping wet, and he grinned, slowly dragging his finger over the dank material. This elicited a wanton shiver, followed by a surprised - but not at all unwelcome - yelp as he snapped the material with his fingers.

 

“Fuck!” Loki spread her legs impossibly wider, hips tilting upward in a silent offering. Tony drew his fingers over the wet, quivering flesh, eliciting another scream. “Take me, Tony! Now!”

 

“No prep?” She nodded, pushing her trembling womanhood into his warm hand. “Are you gonna be okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” He didn’t even know if she was a virgin, as all of ‘this’ had never been an option before.

 

Loki rolled her eyes. “Humans are nothing but endless annoyance.” Pushing Tony down to the bed, she straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock in one swift movement. “A-Ah!”

 

“Loki…” Tony trailed off as Loki shifted her hips, allowing Tony to sink further inside of her.

 

She rode him hard and fast, clenching tightly around him. Her short, blunt nails made little crescent moons on his skin, blood coming to the surface but never coming through. Huffing breaths and the wet smack of skin-on-skin filled the room, and soon, Loki stooped down, connecting their lips in a soft, winded kiss. As they neared the edge, her thrusts slowed, and instead, she simply rocked back and forth, his member sliding around inside of her. And then…

 

With a cry, Tony came. Stilling her rocking, Loki simply allowed herself to be filled. And then, rocked with the ferocity of her own orgasm, she fell back to the mattress, dragging Tony with her. “T-T-Tony…”

 

“Holy shit, that was amazing.” He pulled out carefully, thankful to find there was no tearing and no blood. And then, suddenly, “You can’t get pregnant, can you?”

 

“Goodnight, Tony.” Loki said, feeling Tony’s arm slowly wrap around his middle.

 

Tony kissed Loki’s cheek softly. “Goodnight, Loki.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmm… Tony?” Loki awoke at six o’ clock that morning, only to find himself alone in bed. The sheets beside him were cold, insinuating that Tony had left quite awhile ago. He sighed, what the hell had he done wrong?

 

Sliding off of the bed, he felt his body returning to it’s natural form. Tony’s cum had dried on his legs, and he intended to go into the bathroom and wash it off. All the while, he wondered where Tony had gone off to. Was he really that fed-up with Loki that he felt the need to get away from him as soon as possible? And then, a dark thought occurred to him. What if Tony was ashamed of him? Or worse… disgusted by his Jotun heritage? But that couldn’t be possible, right?

 

They never really talked about Loki’s ‘other half’, save for on the rare occasion when Tony brought up the idea of studying him for the purpose of scientific advancement. His body could hold the key to the ability to save humans from frostbite, or even hypothermia. And, seeing as how he was one of the last of his kind, whatever secrets his body, and race, held would possibly go with him. Loki had always been hesitant, not liking the idea of being ‘experimented’ on… but maybe that would bring back Tony’s interest?

 

After cleaning himself up with a warm washcloth, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It would be okay, he assured himself. Tony wasn’t looking to exploit him, wasn’t looking to hurt him, or make fun of him. Several minutes later, after he had assured himself that everything was fine, the first blue tinge came over his skin. Starting at his fingertips, it darkened to a deep, royal blue. It spread over his entire body, with light blue accent tattoos swirling lazily over the darker color. Lastly, his green irises vanished, replaced by crimson red.

 

“Everything will be fine.” He whispered softly, covering himself with a towel and heading out to find Tony. It took fifteen minutes to find him - sitting on the couch in the living room, looking all-of half alive.

 

Loki stepped into his line of sight, watching as his eyes widened when Loki dropped the towel. It took everything he had not to cover himself up. “Loki? Is that your -,”

 

Loki didn’t even give him a chance to finish. He nodded stiffly, “Yes, it is.”

 

Tony frowned. “Why this? I mean… why all of a sudden? Don’t get me wrong!” He hurriedly amended, seeing the troubled, pained look coming over Loki’s face. “I love it. You’re… You’re gorgeous, Loki. But… why?”

 

“You’ve been asking to see it for a while.” Loki said, trying to sound nonchalant. His heart was fluttering at the idea that Tony actually found this form attractive. “I simply decided to acquiesce.”

 

Slowly rising to his feet, Tony circled around Loki’s Jotun form, eyeing him up and down. “Simply marvelous.”

 

“You don’t find it… disgusting? Horrific? Terrifying?” Loki asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

 

“No!” He seemed almost to be insulted by the idea. “I think that you’re gorgeous, like I said.” He kissed Loki’s shoulder lightly, feeling his hard-on return full-force. “And you, in this form, is a total turn-on.”

 

“Really?” Loki asked incredulously.

 

“Really.” Tony confirmed.

 

Loki felt himself being led over to the couch, and when the backs of his knees hit the protruding cushions, he fell back, obediently spreading his legs for Tony. Tony was positively burning up, and the close proximity of his heated flesh to the icy flesh of the Frost Giant sprawled out delectably before him created a pleasurable sizzling sensation. Gently pushing the legs further apart, he lifted one into the air, before resting it on his shoulder. Knowledgeable hands roamed sensitive flesh just like they had the first time they’d made love.

 

“I have to say that… I’m honored to know that you trust me this much, to show me this side of you.” The raw honesty in his voice was impossible to deny. “Thank you… for trusting me.” Tony kissed him softly.

 

Loki smiled softly, but didn’t answer. Instead, he said, “I’m still prepped from last night.”

 

Tony cocked his head to the side. “How is that even… you know what, I won’t even begin to question alien sorcery… that’s a conversation for another day.” He slid down his waistband, revealing his erect cock.

 

“How about I give you a… private lesson?” Loki offered, legs wrapping around Tony’s middle and encouraging him to push inside.

 

“I like the sound of that.” And then, he sank balls-deep into Loki’s entrance. He was, indeed, still prepped.

 

Loki’s lips moved, but without any sound coming out. Suddenly, invisible hands were working their way over Tony’s body. Hands worked his nipples into hardness, worked over his quivering stomach, massaged his shoulders, worked the tension out of his lower back… it was unimaginable bliss, feeling dozens of hands working over every inch of his body, gaining speed as his thrusts picked up intensity. Both knew that they would not last long - Tony was too exhausted and Loki to overcome by watching Tony writhe under his magical touch.

 

The couch was practically shaking with their wanton thrusts, the legs scraping against the wooden floor. And then, one of those hands was wrapped around Tony’s cock, stroking him while he simultaneously thrust into Loki’s body. That was, ultimately, what sent him over the edge. With one last, forceful thrust, he stilled, spilling his seed into Loki’s icy entrance. Loki followed immediately thereafter, his seed spilling over his stomach. Pulling out gently, he leaned down and kissed Loki’s forehead… before getting up.

 

Loki watched him uneasily, pulling the blanket off of the back of the couch down to cover his body. “Where are you going?” He asked flatly. Tony didn’t even bother to look back.

 

“I have to go down to the lab.” He answered, before disappearing down the hall.

 

Loki sighed, drawing his knees into his chest. The alabaster color returned to his skin, and a single tear slipped down his cheek. Maybe Tony really was tired of him…

 

* * *

 

 

In a last ditch effort, Loki turned up at Tony’s lab, bringing back-up…

 

Loki found himself sprawled out over Tony’s notes, one of the clones kneeling down and fondling his balls, and another was being sucked-off by Tony. Tony pounded into the prone body beneath him, the papers crinkling and crumpling beneath his body. One of the clones was sucking Tony’s balls into his mouth, lazily stroking the insides of his thighs. And the second clone was kneeling above the original’s body, bucking his hips as Tony drank every inch of him in. It was a gorgeous sight, but Loki couldn’t help but worry that it would end just like all the others.

 

With a soft sigh, the second clone spilled into Tony’s mouth, before disappearing in a green cloud of smoke. The first clone, who had been viciously stroking himself off, came next, before disappearing as well. Tony anchored himself on the table, pounding Loki until the glass creaked ominously and Loki worried they’d go through it - not like it’d be the first time. And then, he felt Tony’s hot essence spilling inside of him. He followed suit, cumming hard. They came apart breathlessly, and Tony regarded the lost research sadly.

 

Stumbling away, he fixed his pants and turned his back to Loki. “I’m so fucking tired…” he trailed off.

 

Loki looked like he was going to cry. The flat expression in his eyes was replaced with unimaginable sadness. “Should I leave, then?” He’d tried everything. This seemed like the only option left.

 

Tony, more than slightly confused, forced out, “And where exactly would you be going?”

 

“I don’t know.” He said softly. “But if you’re so tired, maybe I should just get out of your way for awhile.” He tried to say it nonchalantly, but now the tears were coming. He did his best to hide his face, but Tony saw.

 

“Loki… Loki, what did you think that I meant when I said that I was ‘tired’?”

 

Loki didn’t even want to answer, but when he did, it damn-near broke Tony’s heart. “That you’re tired of me.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened, looking like he’d been struck across the face. “What? Loki, no!” He took Loki by the hand, pulling him forward and enclosing him in his arms. “I guess I don’t say it enough, but you’re it for me. There’s no one else.”

 

Loki still looked skeptical, and a little red-eyed. “Then what did you mean, then?”

 

“That I’m fucking exhausted, Loki. I’ve only had ten hours of deep, REM sleep in the last seventy two hours. I’m a freaking walking zombie, and mind-blowing sex with you - no matter how good it might be - didn’t help.”

 

“I just… I wanted to give you a reason to stay.” Loki looked at him shyly, now feeling a little silly.

 

Tony smiled. “First, you’d have to give me a reason to leave.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony didn’t show up for his morning board meeting the following day, Pepper was originally worried. He’d been pushing himself to his limits to create a newer suit that would last longer when exposed to hostile environments (like outer space). She’d gone up to the penthouse to check on him, just to be sure that he hadn’t collapsed from exhaustion. But what she saw made her pause instead:

 

Tony and Loki were curled up on the couch together, Tony’s arm hooked tightly around Loki’s waist, pulling him tightly to his chest. Tony’s face was buried in Loki’s hair, inhaling the scent of fresh coconut shampoo. She smiled, noting the utterly serene look on Tony’s face.

  
This time, she’d let his delinquency slide. 


End file.
